


Could have been Saved

by Chocobass (orphan_account)



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chocobass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri is having nightmares about her past and she doesn't want SSS members to know about it! But when Noda finds out about it, he could not help but want to stay by her side. But what happens after he blurts out that... he loves her? Noda and Yuri One shot story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could have been Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I found out that there is lack of support and fanfictions for one of my, and yours as well, favorite shipping Noda and Yuri. So here I am giving it a try, I hope it turns out to be a good one! I still have no idea if I should leave this as a one shot or continue it, it will be helpful if you will suggest me anything about it. :)
> 
> Please enjoy~
> 
> *Disclaimer: Angel Beats! is owned by Jun Maeda and other respective owners.*

"Tomorrow, we are going to have Mission Tornado again!"

Everyone gawked at Yuri as her words utterly shocked them.

"But why?! Didn't we have it done just two days ago? Wasn't that sufficient?!" Hinata stood up from sofa in shock while protesting against Yuri. Yuri looked at him astounded when she questioned his doubts. "Don't talk like that when you haven't done any work! You guys haven't collected coupons enough for even a week!" When she yelled these words out, everybody got shocked for almost second time.

"What are you saying Yuri? I checked them this morning! They are already overflowing!" Otonashi questioned her thoughts as calmly as he could; he had already noticed something was wrong with her. Yuri looked with same look at him as before, as she proceeded towards box, in which all the cafeteria coupons were stored.

"Look, they are all-" She stood stunned as she uncovered the box. It was flooding to the top; couple of them fell down by slight air flown by Yuri's movements. Everybody stared at her in wonder before a common panic wave flew through them.

"God, no way! Something's wrong with Yurippe! Our leader seems to be in some type of danger!"

"I guess we, as her companions, must help her!"

"Should we do a medical check-up on her?"

"Yuri-san, can you tell us what's wrong?!"

"Yurippe, do you need to go to Infirmary?"

"How shallow minded!"

"Calm down you guys-"

"Shut the hell up!" Yuri screamed, so hard that her voice went hoarse at the end. Everybody silenced at her anger this time, it seemed like a life threatening one to them. They can differentiate between when Yuri was angry for just an instance and when she was angry for some real reason. Everybody gulped in unison as they stared at Yuri's raged face with their own dreaded ones. But as soon as Yuri became aware of blast of her anger, her expressions softened.

"I-I am sorry... Can you guys please leave me alone for sometime?" She asked as her hand squeezed her forehead to lessen the throbbing she had just received. She didn't want to show such filthy side of her to her teammates. She didn't want them to realize that their leader was so frail in her mind and heart that she still had nightmares of her past. She didn't want them to think that their leader isn't capable of taking on the leadership. No one knew about these nightmares of her, except for one of them. It was Noda.

Yuri still regretted that he found out about her unsoundly weak side. She thought he will loose all admiration and respect he had towards her as leader. It must be nightmare for any leader if that is to happen. She knew she was his idol and thought he will take down her from that position. But what she didn't know was there was more to his feelings for her and what happened was totally opposite of what she thought...

_"Weren't you dreaming of your past just now...?"_

_"No I wasn't!"_

_"Yurippe, tell me what you saw in your dreams!"_

_"What are you saying you idiot!"_

_"Yurippe! You were crying and pleading in your sleep! Wasn't that a nightmare, about your past?!"_

_"Shut up Noda-kun! I am not so weak to have such dreams!"_

_"No! Tell me! Tell me what you are so afraid of!"_

_"You don't need to know anything about that!"_

_"No! I need to! I obviously need to!"_

_"And why exactly is that?!"_

_"Because I love you!"_

* * *

Everybody stepped out of Headquarters as they chattered about what must have gone wrong with their  _ideal_  leader. Otonashi observed Yuri once more before closing the door as he exited Headquarters after everybody else. She had sunk down in Principal's chair by now, having worried and sad waves surrounding her; something clearly seemed to bother her to no end. Otonashi sighed at her bearing and turned to walk away with the rest of the group. But as he turned, he bumped into Noda, who was now standing before him with an angry look. Everybody had already left leaving Otonashi behind with Noda, who wasn't there in first place to witness Yuri's anxious behavior.

"Where are you guys going?" Noda seemed surprised as everybody left the headquarters together. He thought they were heading for some mission, leaving him behind while he was in mountains training.

"Noda, something seems wrong with Yuri. She first, forgot about important things about our recent mission and then snapped all of a sudden. At last, she just told everybody to leave her alone for sometime," He exhaled as he continued, "Everybody is really worried now."

Noda's eyes widened as Yuri's name struck his eardrums. He rushed over to the door, but Otonashi's hand stopped him.

"I don't think you should go, she seems really disturbed." Otonashi's hand squeezed on his shoulder, but it only made him yank it off even badly.

"You know, I already know what exactly is wrong with her! You don't need to meddle in her affairs." Noda said as he tried to stay calm, but Otonashi's attitude just pissed him off more.

"I don't know what you know, just handle the matter carefully."

"I don't need to learn anything from you especially about Yurippe!" Noda grunted as he finally opened the door and slammed it, almost on Otonashi's face. Otonashi, on the other hand, kept on smiling knowingly.

* * *

Yuri woke up, shivering as she was soaked in sweat. She couldn't remember anything for some moments but her eyebrows furrowed deeply as she remembered the dream, no, the nightmare she had just now. She dreamed about her past, again. She dreamed about how her siblings were murdered, how she failed to protect them, how she failed to carry out her responsibility as the eldest sibling, she kept dreaming it on and on... But before she can loose herself in thoughts of this matter, she realized that there was some weight around her hands, the hold of that thing was really warm, and it felt like someone's hands. She looked and startled as she saw Noda. He was sitting by her chair holding her hand, so preciously as if he treasured her. Well, he actually did treasure her.

Yuri flustered as she tried to pull away her hand but could not do it.

"Noda-kun! Let go off my hand!" Yuri struggled but it was of no use. She tried to throw a mad gaze towards Noda but as soon as it crashed into his, her attempt to maintain the anger failed. She then, just could not tear her gaze apart from his. She started to look into his eyes, noticing sadness and worries hidden in there, which was concerned her only. She blushed as Noda voiced out his thoughts all of a sudden in that awkward silence.

"Yurippe, you can tell me whatever is on your mind! I'll listen to you!" His expressions changed into sadder but curious one, making Yuri feel more uncomfortable.

"What the hell are you babbling about?!" She tilted her head to break their locked up gazes. He exhaled heavily. But as he tried to stand up still holding her hand, Yuri took it as an opportunity to free it. But as soon as she felt her hand getting away from his, both of her wrists got clutched instead. Yuri gaped at Noda, as she found herself being completely immobilized by him grabbing her wrists. She flinched repulsively as she tried to rescue herself but she only provoked Noda.

"Wh-What are you trying to-"

"Yurippe! Why can't you rely on me more?!" Noda jerked Yuri upwards and closer to him, she quivered before she can stand up properly. She watched Noda's furious reactions to her simple half-asked question; she simply couldn't find any words to react.

"Am I that unreliable that you can't even tell me what is going on with you?! I know I am an idiot, a very big one, but if you'll give me a single chance, I promise you I'll give my all to help you sort everything out! I really want to see you happy Yurippe! I really want to see you take on God! I really want to fight for you, together with you!" Every emotion that he had hidden in his heart seemed to come out without a single hint of pause. Nor he was able to stop them; neither Yuri tried to do that. She just listened to him, his hands tightening their grip and violently jerking her started to hurt. But it doesn't matter. She had never seen Noda so frantic. She looked at him with her large turquoise eyes from which tears soon started to roll down. Noda stopped halfway through his emotional breakout as he realized he just made Yuri cry.

"Yurippe... I didn't mean to-"

"Why?! Why the hell you are saying these things to me?! How do you know these are the exact the words I desperately wanted to hear?!" Now it was Yuri's turn to have an irruption. Her hands turned into fists, she tried to pull herself away from Noda but it didn't happen. She even tried to hold back whimpers which only made her bawl out much louder. She had never cried in front of anybody, not even in front of her parents, not even at the funeral of her siblings. She remained silent, she just could not cry. But she was finally able to shed tears out, making Noda the only exception.

Noda stared at Yuri helplessly, unable to make any move or sound. He was feeling down after Yuri's rejection of his feelings but how Yuri felt towards him now, which was still far away from term love, made him really happy. He kind of felt relieved, though it wasn't accurate time for having that feeling, that she finally showed a hint that she wants to rely on him, that he can still make her fall for him. As he looked at her crying and weeping face, he could not handle it. He at last lost all of his remained self control and drew Yuri in his hands, answering all of her idiotic questions.

"Because I love you Yurippe! I love you so much that it hurts! It hurts when I see you stand alone. Though you have all of us, your comrades, I can't help but still notice how lonely you get at times! That heartbreaking look in your eyes when you think about your past, tears in your eyes which never come out, I can't help but notice those! Please let me stand by you, please let you need my help! I beg you! Please don't test my patience anymore! You don't know how much I love you, how much it pains when you reject me, ignore me every time! Please give me a chance, only one, single chance...!"

Noda's hands clasped tighter around Yuri as he said out the last sentence. Yuri just listened, her face buried in his chest. Her eyes kept widening as he listened to him confess for second time. She was able to feel his rapid breathing on her neck while he blurted out his feelings. Tears kept brimming to the edges of her eyes. She wasn't able to stop anything, she didn't want to stop anything anymore. She just wanted to stay in Noda's embrace longer, until it will crush her down. So she would not be able to help herself and will have to have Noda there, by her side, to sort her messed self out.


End file.
